


Music Surprise

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Rob and the Y/N have been together for 10 years now. They've been married for 7 of those years. They were inseparable. Y/N went with Rob everywhere. Conventions, Band tours, and she even traveled with him when he'd go film for Supernatural. He always insisted he couldn't be away from her that long and if she was being honest she didn't want to try to be away from him that long.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Music Surprise

Rob had been busy trying to write a new song with Billy for the past few days. He was constantly doing Zoom calls with him in his music room down the hall. Y/N could hear Rob's guitar and Billy's voice trying to get the right lyrics. She was horny and she wanted Rob. It had been almost three weeks since they last made love.

She smiled to herself getting an idea. She quietly snuck into the room leaning against the door watching him for a moment getting wet almost instantly by the face was making and that damn tongue always darting out. When he finally looked away from his laptop screen and up at her he gave her his sexy half smirk and looked back to his screen as Billy asked a question.

She smiled seeing Rob was sitting at the small desk he had in the room with the laptop facing him and away from her. She snuck in and sat in the chair in front of Rob. He looked up watching her curiosity in his eyes. He knows her and she never comes in his music room unless she wants or needs something.

She smirks spreading her legs for him revealing that she has no panties on with her short mini skirt. Rob swallows hard missing a few notes. Y/N giggles as she hears Billy's voice. "Robbie you okay man??" Rob shakes his hand looking down and the screen trying to pay attention to Billy but Y/N is making it very hard. She lets a soft moan as she starts to rub her clit enjoying how uncomfortable it's making Rob. She notices him shuffle and then she notices the big bulge in his tight jeans. He tries to hide it with his guitar.

He continues playing his eyes fixed on her as Billy continues talking. He must be into his writing because he doesn't notice Rob not paying attention. Y/N giggles getting up and crawling on all fours to Rob where is she starts to rub him through his jeans. He lets out a low growl causing Billy to ask "You sure your okay man? You seem a bit off today." 

Rob chuckles as Y/N continues to rub him. "I'm fine Billy just keep getting cramps in my leg." Y/N smiles at Rob's words as she starts undoing his belt then unbuttoning his jeans. She slowly reaches in his jeans and pulls his thick hard cock out and starts teasing him with her tongue. He mumbles "Oh Fuck!" She smiles slowly taking the tip in her mouth and moans tasting his pre-cum already dripping out.

She looks up to see Rob making a very sexy face as his head falls back slightly. She groans as her core heats up. Rob tries to continue to play as Billy sings a few lyrics but he keeps missing notes causing Billy to question again. "Dude you're messing up at lot today you sure you're okay?" Just as Rob goes to answer Billy Y/N takes his whole shaft into her mouth sucking hard rendering him speechless for a moment. He finally speaks "Yeah I'm good like I said leg cramps man. I need to go take something for it when we're done."

He glances down at Y/N with lust in his now dark blue eyes. She groans as she grows hotter and wetter continuing to pleasure him. Bobbing her head up and down and swirling her tongue around his hard throbbing shaft. He starts to groan softly as he tenses. Y/N smiles knowing he's close to cumming. She sucks harder cradling his balls and squeezing them lightly. After a few moments he's releasing his seed deep down her throat. She moans as she sucks him clean causing him to jump lightly from being sensitive.

She sits there as Billy talks looking up at Rob with her fuck me eyes. Rob notices getting slightly hard again. Billy is still talking as Rob interrupts him saying. "Listen Billy my leg is killing me can we finish this later I need to go take something for it." Billy agrees to call back later and tells Rob goodbye. As soon as Billy's off the screen Rob pulls off his guitar and pulls Y/N up into his lap making her straddle him. "Baby I don't know what the fuck that was all about but damn it was so damn naughty and it was even fucking hotter." She groans feeling his now hard cock poking at her center.

She starts to move her hips back and forth on his lap. He lets out low groan pulling her face to his and starts making out with her. He pulls her ear to his mouth as he nips at her earlobe he whispers sending chills down her spine. "Do you want me to fuck you baby?" She moans rocking harder on him. "Oh Yes Robbie! I need you inside me right now!" He reaches down aligning himself with her opening and he shoves himself in hard and deep. He thrusts up as she continues to grind on him. "Oh Fuck! ROB! It's been so long since you fucked me and it feels so amazing! DON'T STOP!" He groans grabbing her ass cheeks and standing he sits her in his desk as he starts to pound into her really fast and hard hitting her g spot. "Robbie!!" He moves faster and harder. "Fuck Y/N/N!!!! Your so fucking beautiful when your like this. You gonna cum for me my naughty girl!" She groans as she feels the knot forming in her gut. "Robbie oh Robbie! I'm so close don't stop!!" He pounds into her as he starts rubbing her clit. After a few more thrusts she feels the knot release and her core tightens around Rob and she screams his name again and cums hard all over his cock. He thrusts a few more times before he starts to buck uncontrollably as he shoots deep into her core. He thrusts a few more times before stopping and remaining inside her. 

He places his forehead against hers as they hear Billy's voice they both jump. "Well I think I figured why you were so off today Rob! Seems a certain little vixen had you detracted " Y/N blushes hard realizing Billy probably just saw that whole scene. Thankfully her back is to him. Rob laughs looking over her shoulder at the screen as she buries her face in his neck embarrassed. "What can I say man. When your wife comes in a sucks you while your in a Zoom chat with one of your best friends what are you suppose to do." Y/N pinches Rob causing him to jump and laugh. "Point taken man. I'll let the two you go so you can finish taking care of her. Call me later so we can finish the song. Bye Rob! And bye little vixen!" Rob chuckles as Billy uses his nickname for Y/N. As he hangs up with Billy again he pulls her face away from his neck seeing her rosy cheeks. He chuckles placing his hand on one before saying. "You came in here and gave me a blowjob while I was on a Zoom chat with Billy and now your embarrassed because he heard us having sex." She smiles shyly. "Robbie it's a little different sucking you when someone can't see me but knowing that Billy saw and heard us fucking is completely different." He groans "You're right baby it was fucking hot!" He smirks as he shoves himself back into her for round two.


End file.
